Ender Scout
The Ender Scout is an entirely black, originally BLU Scout TF2 Monster who is YouTube user Ender Scout's TF2sona. He is a fusion of the Enderman from Minecraft and a BLU Scout. He is upper-mid ranking according to Stylx's rank systemhttp://tf2freakshow.wikia.com/wiki/User:Stylx/TF2_Freak_Ranking His theme is C418 - 13 His old theme Is Scary Horror Piano Instrumental His rage theme is Fortress Destroyer: Main Themehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCpVFCKUq3M&list=LLtNCQ_bTDgZItvaEWtwQeWw&index=30 Appearance He is an entirely black BLU Scout without headphones, hat or dog tags. His blood is also white in color. He has never been seen wielding weapons of any type, and it is possible that because of his extensive genetic mutation that he lacks coordination in his fingers and hands. Biography He was originally a normal BLU Scout who was imprisoned during a battle between BLU and RED. After his imprisonment, he was trans ported to a lab and tied down to an operating table. A RED Medic was testing an experimental drug on him that was supposed to give the user the ability teleportation and supernatural strength, also granting the user the ability to stare at an enemy and cause fear. However, the drug also caused extreme aggression, extensive mutation and mangling of the vocal cords, the skin to become resilient to most forms of attack, whatever clothes on the body to turn entirely black loss of precise coordination, and water disintegrates his skin. Once the Medic had injected him, the Medic went to use the toilet. During this time, the BLU Scout transformed into the Ender Scout. The newly created Ender Scout teleported out of the operating table and into the lab. By the time the Medic got back, Ender Scout had freed himself easily. The Medic got out his bonesaw and attempted to stab Ender Scout in the chest. However, because of his tough skin, it did almost nothing. Ender Scout stared at the Medic, who now was terrified. By the time anyone found out what was going on, Ender Scout had already killed the Medic, and teleported to an unknown location near a sawmill. Later, Hardhat saw the Ender Scout and proceeded to introduce himself, then attacking Ender Scout with his wrench. Ender Scout ended up with a severe laceration to the head, and Hardhat walked away, leaving Ender for dead. Later, the Ender Scout snuck up behind Hardhat and teleported him to a tunnel underground near an old sewer, where the two clashed again. Ender Scout fell into the sewer water, where he got severely injured, and Hardhat left again. Ender managed to teleport out of the water before he died, and crawled into the tunnel to heal. Later, Hardhat met up with Chefgineer on a bridge above the tunnels, and they noticed Ender-Scout attempting to heal. Ender-Scout teleported up to the bridge, and after another fight, Hardhat chopped Ender-Scout's head off, killing him but leaving his mutated DNA still in his body. Eventually a WHT Medic picked up his head and left, with the intention to revive him. Personality and Behavior Ender-Scout, though very aggressive to his enemies and anyone who attempts to harm him, he will protect the weak from harm and be friendly to any BLU team members he encounters. However, he will attempt to kill any RED team members as well. He is very friendly to his friends and those who he trusts, and does not take part in the wars between good and evil. Powers and Abilities His most significant ability is his teleportation. He can teleport himself and anything he is holding that is not any larger than him to anywhere within 300 meters of his current location. He often uses this ability to ambush his enemies and during fights, to surprise them. He can also stare enemies in the face for about 15 seconds, causing extreme fear in the target. He has to be able to look them in the eyes, so turning away or closing your eyes will render you immune. He also has superhuman strength and very strong skin. He is strong enough to lift a car, despite his seemingly thin muscles. His skin mostly protects him from bullets and knifes, but only protects somewhat against extremely sharp objects such as strong lasers, Hardhat's wrench, and large explosions. His skin also regenerates after a while. It is suspected he has about the health and durability of an average Heavy, given that he can survive explosions and large amounts of bullet damage. Faults and Weaknesses If any part of his body makes contact with water, Jarate, Mad Milk, or similar liquids, the skin there will disintegrate, his teleportation will be impaired, and all his abilities will lose their power, although his power replenishes over time. Also, his skin does not protect him from large explosions, extensive bullet damage, or extremely sharp objects. Video Appearances By the creator: The Ender Scout Attacks!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6u_tYV4iZDo Hardhat Encounters an Ender Scout: Parts 1-3https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLkMD5sjTsWAFODZEDvmdLeqNahC0Mhln https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92dK54DVgA0The Origins of the Ender Scout https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9s8JkvTnGE25 subscribers?! The Alliance Category:Scouts Category:Berserkers Category:BLU Team Category:Chaotic Neutral Beings Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Mood-Swingers Category:TF2 Sonas Category:Freaks made in Garry's Mod Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Martial Artists Category:Hybrids Category:Superhumans Category:Near-normal